


Lumpward and Marilyn Meet Baby Lilly for The First Time

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends [3]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Family, Meeting the Parents, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpward and Marilyn both meet their little granddaughter Lilly Moose for the very first time.





	Lumpward and Marilyn Meet Baby Lilly for The First Time

It was a Sunday afternoon at Melvin and Annabel's house, and Annabel's Parents Lumpward and Marilyn were both in the Living Room sitting on the sofa, waiting to meet their newborn Granddaughter and in Lumpward’s hands was a stuffed owl.

They had recently heard that their daughter Annabel had a baby girl, and they were looking forward to meeting her and now they were waiting in Annabel and Melvin’s Living Room.

“I can’t wait to meet the new baby, can you, Lumpward?” Marilyn asked.

“I’m pretty excited to be meeting the baby too,” said Lumpward.

“In fact, I even decided to give her a little present.” Lumpward showed Marilyn the stuffed owl he was holding.

Marilyn smiled as she looked at the stuffed owl.

“I’m sure the baby will love it,” Marilyn said with a smile.

“I sure hope so,” said Lumpward.

Suddenly Annabel came walking into the room, holding her new baby in her arms.

“Mom! Dad! She’s here!” Annabel called, gently so as not to scare her baby.

Hearing this, Lumpward and Marilyn both stood up, walked over to Annabel and both looked at the baby moose, Lilly, in Annabel’s arms.

“Oh, my! She’s so cute!” Marilyn said.

“Yeah, she sure is,” Lumpward replied.

"What do you think of her?” asked Annabel.

“I have to admit, she is adorable,” Marilyn commented.

“Does she have a name?” asked Lumpward.

“Yes Dad, her name is Lilly,” said Annabel.

“That’s a beautiful name,” said Lumpward.

“It sure is,” Marilyn agreed.

Lilly looked up at Lumpward and Marilyn as she didn't have a clue about who they were.

“Lilly?” ””Annabel asked to her daughter. “These are your grandma Marilyn and grandpa Lumpward. They’re my mom and dad.”

Hearing this, Lilly giggled.

“Why, hey there, Lilly!” Lumpward said gently.

Marilyn couldn’t help but tickle underneath Lilly’s chin with her forefinger. “Tickle-tickle-tickle!”

Lilly giggled as Marilyn tickled underneath her chin.

“Annabel, she is quite simply the most adorable baby I have ever seen,” Marilyn said after she’d finished tickling Lilly.

“Thank you Mom,” said Annabel with a smile.

“Has Lumpy met her already?” Marilyn then wanted to know.

“Oh yes,” said Annabel, “I took her over to his Trailer the day after she was born.”

“I bet he was looking forward to being an uncle,” Lumpward stated.

“That’s right Dad. He was,” said Annabel.

“He even promised to babysit Lilly when me and Melvin went on vacation,” Annabel went on.

“That’s kind of him,” said Marilyn.

“But I was wondering if you guys could also take care of her sometimes,” Annabel then said. “I’m glad I already have Lumpy to take care of her, but what if he’s going out of the house, too?”

Lumpward and Marilyn both looked at each other and then began to think about it.

“But it’s okay if you can’t,” Annabel then said.

After thinking it over, Lumpward and Marilyn both smiled and turned back to face Annabel and she liked the looks on their faces, even when they spoke.

“I hope they say yes,” Annabel thought to herself.

"Of course, Annabel," Marilyn said kindly.

“We will be happy to do it,” said Lumpward.

“Thanks Mom, thanks Dad,” said Annabel.

Her parents both smiled at her in response.

“By the way, did you two bring a present for Lilly?” asked Annabel.

"Well, I do have this stuffed owl," Lumpward said.

Lumpward held up the stuffed owl to show Annabel.

"Oh, it's cute!" Annabel commented.

The sight of the stuffed Owl toy caught Lilly’s eyes too, it looked so... soft. She wanted to hold it and give it a hug. She raised her hands toward the owl, babbling a bit as she did so. Annabel, Lumpward and Marilyn smiled at the way Lilly was wanting to hold the stuffed owl.

“I think she wants it, Lumpward,” Marilyn stated.

“I think so too,” said Annabel.

Lumpward smiled at Lilly and handed her the stuffed owl. Immediately Lilly grabbed it and hugged it very tightly and Marilyn and Annabel both giggled in adoration as Lumpward chuckled.

“I can tell she already likes it,” Marilyn said to Annabel.

“Me too,” Annabel replied. Then she turned to Lumpward. “Thank you for the stuffed owl, Dad.”

“No problem Honey,” said Lumpward with a smile.

“I really hope neither of you will have a problem looking after Lilly,” Annabel said.

“Of course we won’t dear,” said Marilyn.

“Good,” said Annabel.

“Again, thanks for promising me you’ll take care of her,” said Annabel. “I’ll call you the next time me and Melvin are going out.”

"Please do because it will be rude if you didn't," said Lumpward.

“I will, that’s a good point,” Annabel agreed.

Lumpward and Marilyn both smiled and then looked back down at Lilly, they may not know what was in stored for her in the future but what they knew was that their Granddaughter was going to become the cutest, nicest little girl there was.


End file.
